


Skinship Under Fire

by SmileDesu



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Civil War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinship Under Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Time-Frame: Mid Civil War, between their joining Captain America and Billy’s captivity in the Negative Zone

The sirens wailed in the distance. From above shone down the chopper’s search-light, trying to illuminate even a glimpse of the two young fugitives on the run. They almost had them, two of Captain America’s followers, but the two managed to escape - at least for the time being. They snuck between alleyways, using the cover of night and their own unique talents to stay hidden, out of sight.   
Exhausted and hurt, the two finally managed to find some respite, crouching in the shadows of two large dumpsters in the narrow space between two old brick buildings. Another moment passed and the lights turned away, and further down the main street. A sigh of cautious relief passed through green, dry lips and Hulkling let himself relax a bit. At least for the time being - they were safe.  
  
It was with caution and care that Teddy held his precious cargo, all but cradling his one important partner in his arms. They were both hurt and tired, but Teddy, as always, was well on his way to recovery. It let him direct his attention at other things, such as the pained expression on Billy’s face, or the sweat that trickled down from behind his forehead plate.   
He got careless, Teddy berated himself and shifted as to better let Billy rest against him. It earned him an exasperated smile, though there was also gratitude in that expression.  
  
“We screwed up.” Billy whispered and rested his head against Teddy’s shoulder.   
  
“Ssh. No talking. Rest.” Teddy berated gently and buried lips and nose in Billy’s hair.  
The mage seemed so small and fragile, Teddy was almost overwhelmed by his desire to protect him, a will so strong it became a need. He tightened his hold just a bit, and tried to ignore how weightless the other felt in his arms.   
  
“Just— five minutes, Tee.” Billy either pleaded, or tried to reassure, Teddy wasn’t certain as Billy held onto the fabric of  his shirt.   
“Just until I can spell us out-”  
  
“I said  _no talking_.” Teddy demanded again and the stern way he looked at Billy in was enough to make Billy smile in resignation.   
Abiding the firm request, Billy responded by nodding rather than through speech, and settled a bit more comfortably in Teddy’s arms.  
Teddy on his part all but wrapped around him, offering all the warmth and safety he could offer with his larger build. He decided to wait for seven minutes, and ran his fingers through the black, messy strands.  
  
“You’re warm.”  
  
“ _Talking_.”  
  
“Heh… sorry.”


End file.
